


Fallout

by girlintheglen



Series: A Little Drabble Do Ya from Section VII [6]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	Fallout

The blistering Napoleon was receiving from Illya's glare made him shift uneasily, adjust his tie and then self-consciously stretch his neck.  He might have been imagining that the Russian was going to hang him.

"Look Illya, I'm sorry.  I have apologized so many times that you should be satisfied… a little."

The blond glared some more.  Napoleon wasn't getting off easy this time.  He'd gone to the meeting place and encountered a gaggle of young girls as irksome as geese.   For what?

"You didn't tell me they thought I was a…a rock star.  They nearly killed me."

"…"

**"%*#@!!"**

" _Sorry."_


End file.
